Elves of the Leaf Village
by Alpha Espada
Summary: The Tale of Alleyne and several characters from Queen's Blade anime in the world of Naruto. R
1. New Day, New Team

(Author's Note: This is been inside my head for several weeks now so I wrote all that I could into this. This came to when I pictured Alleyne training Nowa then it hit me what happened if she were a ninja of the leaf village and she is assign to a genin team and then this was born. R&R please)

In the Land of Fire there is a village where humans and elves live and work together peacefully the village is known as Konohagakure or simply the village hidden in the leaves. The village is home to ninjas of different clans while also is home to elf ninjas. Since its founding the elves were given a place in the village either as members of the council, part of the working community and as shinobi ready to defend the village with their lives.

One certain elf named Alleyne who is one of the elite shinobi of the hidden leaf, having lived through several battles. She is curt, hard-headed, and strict with herself and others, earning her the title of "Combat Master" among her fellow shinobi. She has a habit of teaching things to others, and during a conversation she often finds herself lecturing. Most of villagers would call her "master" or "sensei", out of fear, respect, or both. She is considered to be the best of the elf shinobi as she is ranked as jounin.

Alleyne also knows about the hidden force of nature inside of a certain blond knuckleheaded ninja. The Nine Tailed Fox, for the elf ninja she was in her home when the fox attacked the leaf village. She like the rest of the leaf shinobi brethren went to defend the village from the fox until the Fourth Hokage came and defeated the fox with the cost of both the life of his wife and he's own. She was with the former Third Hokage when the tailed beast was sealed inside the infant Naruto by the Fourth. She then picks up the infant boy noticing the seal on his belly and showed the infant to the Third to which he takes the boy into his arms while mourning the loss of the fourth and his wife. After the attack and the village was being restored and repaired meanwhile during a highly important meeting with the topic of the will of the Fourth as well who would succeed him. At first Alleyne was nominated to be the Fifth Hokage by several of the members of the meeting. But instead the Third has volunteered himself to be hokage once more to which Alleyne had no problem with as she herself admits that the role of hokage would not suit her well. And by the last will of the Fourth Alleyne was chosen to be one of the infant's guardians which the elf shinobi accepts and she discovers the infants name is Naruto.

After that several years went by as the village recovers little by little back to its former glory. Alleyne would go on several more missions than she's used to do to the decrease in man power do to many losing their lives by the demon fox. Every once in a mission she would team up with several well-known ninja of the leaf.

But now days she would be found at the ninja academy, training a new generation of ninjas either they are human or elf. Sometimes she would be assigned to a genin squad and this year she will be mentoring team 7 which consist of three shinobi. For the combat master this would be a challenge as the three genin especially with one in particular being at the bottom of their respective classes.

But one of the genin, One from the Hyuga clan has the highest grade score amongst the team but lacks confidence in herself and in her fighting ability while the other is in the middle while being a special case as he has no mastery of ninjutsu or genjutsu but does have a great talent in taijutsu and finally the last one who is at the lowest with a record of bad behavior listing from pulling pranks to skipping classes but he carries a dream of one day becoming hokage of the leaf village in which Alleyne deep down she believes he can be hokage. Even with all of their faults they have dreams of being the best of the best in which Alleyne is very willing to help them achieve their dreams one day.

It was morning as the sun comes into Alleyne's window waking her up. In the home that she lives is a large and tall oak tree with a house built inside it. Alleyne then gets up and out of her bed as she was wearing her favorite light green pajamas with multiple dark green leaf patterns all over. As she walks towards the bathroom she is greeted with several photos on her wall of friends and students that she's knew over the years with one that includes a certain grey haired ninja with a reputation of being a copycat ninja. She looks at the photo and smiles remembering a time where they used to spar together.

Alleyne then enters her bathroom and did her morning ritual. Afterwards she begins to get dressed for the day, first she puts on her trademark red beret with the lower part having four leaf clover patterns and on the front a metal plate engraved with a leaf, the symbol of the hidden village. Then she puts on her fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs after that she puts on her short green elven shirt and then her open dark green flak jacket with her elegant red and gold cloak, and then she puts on her long green sleeves with bracers with darker green ends that reach to her elbows. Then she puts on her short green elven skirt with a small white cloth and a belt with four leaf clovers and a four leaf celtic-designed clover buckle. And finally she wears her green thigh-high elven boots and so with that she leaves her home and heads off to the academy to meet her genin squad while taking with her trusty staff.

As she walks in the village she would be greeted by her shinobi comrades and the citizens of the village to which she replies with a smile and a wave with her right hand. Eventually she reaches to her destination, the ninja academy a huge building that's comprised of several buildings which were erected over time. Then Alleyne noticed the tree in front of it which has a swing on it, she remembers of the days were Naruto would hang around the swing while not going around pulling pranks in the village or something similar. Then she notices the giant sign with the kanji for Fire on it. To the elven ninja it was like a home away from home as she goes in and the smell of the academy halls brings her a lot of memories of her teaching the young students different classes from survival class to natural medicine class.

Alleyne continues to walk in the hall eventually arriving in her designated room A-9. She then enters the room and she is greeted by her genin team. One possesses very thick eyebrows and large, rounded black eyes with prominent lower eyelashes. He had short hair that curved upwards in the back. He wears a robe and a martial arts belt around his waist, he is Rock Lee. The next ninja is a timid looking girl dark blue hair and fair skin. Her hair is in a short, leveled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. She is Hinata Hyuga of the Hyuga Clan.

Finally the infamous hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja of the leaf village. The boy's outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, orange pants, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector. He is Naruto Uzumaki

Alleyne then enters the room only to have a board eraser falls on her head.

"Hahahahahahaha…I can't believe Alleyne-sensei fell for that." Laughed Naruto

"Naruto I don't think that was a great idea to prank our sensei like that." Said Rock Lee with concern sensing Alleyne's patients running thin.

"Lee is right Naruto." Said a timid looking Hinata

"Enough." Said the elf shinobi calling the attention of the trio of genin.

"Gulp…Oh boy" said Naruto

"Naruto your juvenile actions is proof of your lack of maturity and discipline. For that you score a 0/100."said Alleyne

"Ah sorry sensei." Said Naruto

"Sigh…alright then let us begin by introducing ourselves to each other as comrades of Team 7"

"Let's begin with-" Before Alleyne could finish Naruto immediately began talking interrupting her.

"OH me first sensei, let me go first. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and one day I'm going to become the next Hokage. Believe it!" said Naruto full of energy as like he's ready to take on the world.

"Again Naruto you score a 0/100."

"Awww but sensei." Naruto whined

"No buts now then let's continue with you Hinata?"

"Uh um me….well…..my...my name is Hyuga Hinata."

"Alright Hinata but you should be more open. For that you scored a 55/100"

"Hai sensei" said Hinata timidly

"My name is Rock Lee and I want to be a powerful ninja even though I have no talent for ninjutsu and genjutsu."

"Very well Rock Lee you scoured an 65/100"

"Alright" said Lee with a smile while

"Now then today is our first day as Team 7. Today we will begin our training to see if the three of you has what it takes to be true shinobi of the leaf." said Alleyne with authority in her voice.

"Hai sensei" said the Trio

"Now then let's go to the training grounds." said Alleyne

"YEAH! Time to go wild." Naruto being hyper active as always.

"Once again you scored a 0/100."

"Awww" Whined Naruto

With that the squad heads out to the training fields where Alleyne will test them to see if they can become true ninjas of the village hidden in the leaves.

To be continued?


	2. The Legacy of The Uchiha

(A/N: Sorry for the long wait my readers. But thank you for your patients as this chapter took me a while to do. RnR please and thanks)

Chapter 2: The Legacy of The Uchiha

As they leave the academy behind them Alleyne leads Naruto, Hinata and Rock Lee to the training field where she will test them to see if they have what it takes to lead the life of a ninja. For the genin they don't know what to expect from their sensei. Would she get them to fight her? Or each other?

"May I ask something Alleyne-sensei?" asked Lee

"Go ahead Lee, ask away."

"What are we going to do in today's training?"

"You will see soon enough."

"But Alleyne-sensei, can you at least gives us a hint on what the type of training we're going to do?" asked Naruto with a confused look on his face.

"No"

"What but why not?"

"Because if I tell you a hint of what we're going to do in advance. The training and what would come after would be child's play for the three of you."

Once they reached the training field's gate Alleyne takes out a key from her small pouch and unlocks the gates opening it. They go inside the field and eventually reaching to a scene where there are three large wood stumps position in a triangle formation and a large pillar in front of them and in front of the pillar sits a wooden chest with a lock on it.

"Now then students if you please hand over your leaf village headbands to me. "

"Ehhh?" said the trio in union

"Hmm what's wrong? Why so surprised?" asked Alleyne as the genin looks at her like she has two heads.

"Alleyne-sensei why do you want our headbands?" Hinata asked with a confused look on her face while Naruto and Rock Lee tilt their heads to the right while crossing theirs arms.

"You'll see soon my students. Now come on hand them over."

With that Naruto, Hinata and Lee handed over their respective leaf village headbands to Alleyne. Then the elven ninja takes the headbands and walks towards to the wooden chest and once in front of it she opens it with a key. Once the chest was open the three genin took a quick peek inside the chest only to be surprised what's inside besides their head bands.

* * *

In the suburbs of the hidden leaf village there is a small manor that belongs to the once powerful Uchiha Clan. In front of the manor is a fit young woman with long black hair sweeping away some fallen leaves on the ground with her broom. Her hair is also tightened towards the bottom to prevent it from freely moving. She wears a white robe with a long red skirt similar to a Japanese priestess. But in reality she is the owner of the Uchiha manor, she is Tomoe Uchiha a very calm and soft spoken person with an amiable and modest personality. Tomoe is the eldest child of the previous leader of the clan while having two younger brothers named Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. Tomoe is the current head of the Uchiha clan ever since the massacre of the clan four years ago leaving her and her younger brother Sasuke Uchiha the only survivors.

Tomoe is one of many powerful shinobi of the leaf village having the reputation of being the strongest swordswoman ninja in the village and she was feared by enemies of the leaf for her skills even at the age of 16 being at the level of jounin. Her main weapon Kushinawa is a katana that is one of the treasures of the Uchiha clan as it has the power to give it's wielder an enormous power whenever the wielder is in a pinch. After the third shinobi world war she has since become a pacifist after losing a loved one during the war when she was young.

As the young woman sweeps away Tomoe remembers that fateful night all too well. Tomoe was with Sasuke when the massacre happened when they returned after she was helping Sasuke in his training since Itachi was busy with his position as an ANBU member. She was wearing a simple black shirt, along with matching colored pants over her green flak jacket which also has a red swirl on the back and pockets on the chest area. Once they returned to their home they noticed that the lights were out and it was too early to call it in for the night. Tomoe feeling that something is not right with caution she begins to look around while keeping Sasuke close to her willing to protect him if something were to happen.

They continue to walk further into their home and then they felt like they're being watched for a moment Tomoe feeling unease continues forward and to her horror finds all of her brethren of the Uchiha on the ground in their pools of blood the entire estate looked like it had a massive battle and the Uchiha were killed in the end. When Sasuke saw the bodies on the ground Tomoe quickly shields him from the scene but did little good as Sasuke already had a good look of what was in front of them. Seeing his clan wiped out traumatized him and fearing the worst Sasuke rush towards their parents' room hoping they would at least survived. Tomoe quickly chases him while telling him not to be reckless as they don't know if the enemy is still in their home estate. So with caution the two siblings' dash on pass by several corpses of their fallen clansmen while making sure to be on their toes. As they rushed towards the main house Tomoe pondered who could have done such a horrible crime against her clan and why?

Once they arrived at the main house they heard there parents and quickly Sasuke rushes in with Tomoe close behind. As they reached their parent's room Sasuke was stunned by fear at first until Tomoe took the first step with her right hand on the hilt of her sword ready she quickly opens the door only to see both their mother and father on the floor in a small pool of blood. Then they noticed a figure in the shadows over their parent's corpses as the moonlight shines into the room revealing the figure it was non-other than their own flesh and blood their brother Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi what's going on? Why is mother, father and the rest of our clan was murdered?" asked Sasuke as he tries to approach Itachi only for Tomoe quickly unsheathing her sword and deflected a kunai that was thrown by Itachi.

"Itachi…why?"

"Why did you murdered our whole clan? Your own flesh and blood?" Tomoe as her eyes turned red but not rage red but activating her clan's gekkei genkai her sharingan.

"Because my dear sister. I merely wish to test my power." Answered Itachi with a monotone voice showing little care on the ordeal.

"To test your power? Itachi have you not realized the magnitude of your actions? You massacred our family to simply test if you are strong? Yelled Tomoe in disbelief and then she remained silent until she spoke with a menacing voice.

"Itachi if you wanted to test your power you could've at least challenge me instead." Said Tomoe as she quickly faces off against Itachi as both sibling clashes their blades against each other. Sasuke remains on the entrance of the room as he watches both his older siblings fighting each other.

"Every well Tomoe I will fight you to see which of us is superior." said Itachi with his anbu sword clashing with Tomoe's blade.

Itachi then slides away from the sword lock from Tomoe and escapes the room through the window with Tomoe following close behind as the two are now out in the open space of the Uchiha grounds. Now both Uchiha have enough space to move around freely as they continue fighting each other. Itachi and Tomoe exchange swipes and slashes with their katana swords while occasionally throwing several shuriken and kunai knives at each other which either they deflect or dodge them.

Eventually it was resorted to fire style jutsu. Tomoe unleashes her Phoenix Flower Technique spreading several fireballs around the grounds from her blowing lips. But Itachi barely dodges them and he counters with his Fire Ball Technique unleashing a large ball of fire from his mouth. Tomoe thinking fast used a substitution technique with a log escaping the fire ball only to meet several shuriken flying at her way. But thanks to her Sharingan she manage to deflect them with her sword but it was a diversion as Itachi appearing from behind and slashes Tomoe across her back from the lower right side of her back up to her left shoulder almost cutting through her green flak jacket and making a small gash on her black shirt. Tomoe quickly retreats from Itachi and unleashes another Phoenix Flower Technique right at Itachi only for him to counter attack with his Fire Ball Technique as his attack consumes Tomoe's.

Meanwhile Sasuke from the sidelines watches his two elder siblings go at each other with their respective attacks while he watches them he wanted to join in the fight but he couldn't move his legs as it was both out of fear and having thoughts that if he were to get into the fight he would be a burden to his older sister. Then the starry night sky started to be consumed by dark rain clouds and soon enough it began to rain. As it pours down on them both of their fire style jutsu were reduce in power making them to rely on their swords and then the clouds begun to create lighting.

As thunder and lightning roars above them while the rain starts to come down harder Tomoe and Itachi didn't pay any attention to their surroundings as they only see each other and nothing else thanks to their respective sharingan. Then Itachi and Tomoe got themselves in a sword lock and then Itachi begins to speak to Tomoe.

Sasuke notice them talking to each other but do to the heavy rain and the loud crackling noise of lighting coming down it was impossible for him to listen in on what they're saying to each other not to mention that he can't read their lips. Then suddenly Sasuke noticed that Itachi said something that made Tomoe look like she saw a ghost and then just as quickly Itachi breaks free from the sword lock while his older sister was distracted to what she heard from him and got around Tomoe and delivered a chop to her neck with his hand knocking her out.

The next thing she remember was that she along with Sasuke were both in the leaf village hospital and were informed that they're the only survivors while Itachi is on the run and has become a missing-nin to the village.

Tomoe and Sasuke then stayed in the hospital for a few weeks until they were both released but when they returned to the Uchiha estate it was sealed off from the village by the AMBU black ops division as they declare the whole area a crime scene explaining to them that the area is still under investigation and will remain closed off until further notice.

With that said Tomoe began to ponder on where they would live for the time being. But thankfully Tomoe had a friend that she can turn to and she is Shizuka and like Tomoe she is a ninja of the hidden leaf village. Tomoe with Sasuke with her asked Shizuka if they could live with her until Tomoe can find a home for herself and Sasuke to which Shizuka happily said yes. Shizuka is quite easy going and casual. She is very loyal and protective to her friends especially towards Tomoe and Sasuke. With that set Tomoe and Sasuke had a place to live and having a friendly familiar face was a good bonus as both close friends catch up and talk about their days in the academy, while being genin and when they took the chunin exams and so on. But after a few months Tomoe was granted a small manor in the suburbs in the leaf village from the third hokage to which Tomoe and Sasuke moves in.

Tomoe continues to sweep the leaves away until she hears the front doors behind her open.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, good morning." said Tomoe with a gentle smile as she turns towards her younger brother.

"Morning" said the young lad as Sasuke is a fair-skinned ninja who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with his bangs hang on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks. Sasuke is considered quite handsome as most girls near his age become very infatuated with him which sometimes both Shizuka and Tomoe would tease him about it much to his dismay. Sasuke's clothing consisted of the traditional Uchiha clothing: a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, along with white shorts. Initially, Sasuke wore his short blue-clothed forehead protector with the Konoha symbol on the metallic plate.

"Well look at you. You are so handsome Sasuke-kun just like our father."

"Yeah…well I'm heading out to meet my team and sensei."

"Very well good luck Sasuke-kun."

After Sasuke left the manor Tomoe then receives an unexpected visitor.

"Good morning Lady Tomoe." Said Shizuka as she walks towards Tomoe while wearing a short, sleeveless, dark shirt and matching colored pants that reaches above her knees over a green flak jacket which also has a red swirl on the back. Her forearms wear dark leather bracers. Her right elbow and shoulder are bare, while her left arm wears a fishnet sleeve and a simple shoulder plate. Shizuka's legs are almost bare, save for dark socks and her tabi shoes. The most distinguished part of her outfit is the brown headband with a pair of small and curved horns with the metallic plate with the symbol of the leaf village in the middle between the horns, the middle of her fringe hangs over the headband down to just above her eyebrows. Around her neck is a dark purple choker.

"Oh Shizuka good morning to you as well." Answered Tomoe as she finishes sweeping the leaves off the front of the manor.

"How's it been. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh yeah I was busy with back to back missions and although it's a pain sometimes it sure pays well." said Shizuka

"Yes I can agree."

"So did Sasuke leave already?"

"Yes he did you just missed him."

"Oh that's too bad and I came all this way to give that boy a good luck kiss. Especially since his sensei is none other than Kakashi Hatake."

"Yes but I know he will do great under Kakashi's teachings."

"Now that reminds me didn't you have a thing for him?"

"Wha…what are you talking about Shizuka? Kakashi and I are just friend that's all."

"Sure whatever you say Tomoe-chan."

* * *

Back in the training field Naruto, Hinata and Rock Lee can't believe what their seeing inside of Alleyne's chest. Inside is a large collection of leaf village headbands with several looking very old and rusty do to a long period of time and ever changing weather that happens all year round.

"Now then my students I will give you three a test. I have two keys one of them is fraud and the other can unlock my chest. But in order to get them you must take them from me by any means necessary." said Alleyne as she places the headbands inside the chest and locks it.

"If one of you were to take the key while the other two fail to do so they will fail the test. But also if the three of you fail to take the real key from me at 6:00 pm sharp this evening. Not only will you fail this test, you will be sent back straight to the academy."

"Back to the Academy?! No way that's gonna happen." Said Naruto with great determination.

"Right if I were ever to become a splendid ninja I will pass this test." Said Rock Lee sharing the same determination as Naruto

"Yes I agree" said Hinata timidly.

"Alright then since right now it is noon you three have six hours to take away the keys away from me." said Alleyne as she ties the two keys separately on both sides of her hips.

Now then Naruto, Hinata, Lee…let the test begin NOW.

Next Chapter 3: Alleyne's Test: Naruto vs Alleyne

(A/N: So there we go Alleyne's version of the bell test and if Naruto's team doesn't get them by sun set they will be sent right back at the academy. Will they prevail? Also the idea of Tomoe being an Uchiha was something that just hit me randomly and I liked it at first I thought of her of being Itachi's lover but the idea of her being an older sister of both Itachi and Sasuke sounded a lot better at the time. So yeah also one last thing there will be more QB characters popping up in this story besides Alleyne, Tomoe and Shizuka. But they will all be revealed in good time. So yeah till next time. And PS: Please Read and leave a Review I would be greatly appreciated to know on how the story goes. And another thing yes I know Rock Lee is older than Naruto but trust me that will be explained in good time. So yeah I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.)


End file.
